Sheepish Wolves
by YANIsweetness7
Summary: Turk's atrocious sister comes into town, causing JD to catch Jungle Fever...again.
1. A Total Bitch Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own scrubs, instead it belongs to the strangely sexy Zach Braff. I only own Knox.

**Every time the page breaks twice, that means that the POV has changed between Knox and JD. Once means the setting has changed, but it's the same POV. I think it will be obvious who's POV it is by the way they think and what they say. Enjoy and review.**

I absolutely despised hospitals. They give me this weird vibe. Plus, they reek of illness and death covered up by medicinal things.

I was currently lying in a comfortable stretcher dozing in and out. I think I was hurt, but I was too numb to tell. Of course I had to be pretty banged up, they were taking me to a hospital after all. I saw the name Sacred Heart on the side of the building and I closed my eyes in relief. I was going to be ok, my brother works here. That was the last thing I thought about before I blacked out completely.

I woke up to four voices in my room. Their voices weren't loud, but I was still getting a headache from them. I looked down to see my arm in a cast and a familiar hand resting upon it. It was my infamous brother Christopher.

"Chris!" He snatched his hand away as if my fiery temper burned him, it probably could have.

"Sis! You woke! How you doin'?" I glared at him and looked around the room. Of course there was that blockhead that claimed to be related to me, a blonde girl who's face just screamed spaz and my soon to be sister in law Carla and some guy with pretty hair.

"Horrible." Because of my attitude, people overlook the fact that I am very shy. I pulled the odd smelling hospital sheets over me so I just appeared to be a huge white lump.

"Knox! I want you to meet my friends. " I peeked over the top a little bit.

"I already met Carla. I told you I liked her." He tensed up a little bit.

"That's good to know honey, but I wasn't asking for your approval." I pulled the covers all the way down so he could see that I was serious about not being bothered.

"Then what the hell do you want?" He grunted in frustration like he always did when he wanted to hit something.

As I snuggled in the itchy sheets, I could hear the footsteps fading away. I didn't mean to be such an asshole, but I don't give a rat's ass about who he cracks his dumbass jokes with at work. I let all worries slip away completely before dozing off into sleep.

I woke up to a nice scent and I opened my eyes to see Carla. "You know, you're the only girlfriend my brother had that I ever liked?"

She giggled a bit before responding. "Why? Because the rest of them were all fatties?" I nodded and laughed along with her. "So why are you in here?"

I had just gotten out of a bad relationship. Actually, you can't even call it a relationship, because it had no romance. Hell, I can't even remember what romance is. However, I decided to end things, but he didn't take that very well. I always thought of him as a psychopath, but I never did anything about it even though we had been together for 6 months. Next thing I know, he's chasing me all throughout California. I hadn't seen his car for a while, so I thought everything was safe, until he hit me from the side. I have to admit, he caught me off guard and I'm a professional racer. I remember flying out of the windshield and the last thing I heard was the crushing of my arm against the pavement to break my fall. My sight was filled with red and I blacked out.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure it was just some crazy driver." I knew that she caught my lie, but she didn't call me out on it. That was Chris's job.

"I found the news on your boyfriend. I told you I didn't like him." He never cared before.

"Well only if you didn't come to my birthday like I told you to, then you never would've met him." I can't believe I was defending him and neither could he.

"Knox! He tried to kill you!" Carla could feel the tension between us and decided to leave the room.

"It's not the first time either, besides; he was clinically depressed. And I knew that I wasn't helping very much so I ended it." I could see his eyes bulge out of his head, but they returned to their normal state before he talked again, which meant that he was a bit calmer than before.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that I got a call from Ronnie's car dealership and they said that your Camaro should be fixed by Monday. Not that you're going to be driving it any soon." I sighed.

"They better not put a new paint job on it, and what do you mean that I can't drive? You know that I'm ambidextrous when it comes to cars." I glared at him before he left the room.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know about your sister." What can I say, she intrigues me.

"Why, do you like her?" I can't believe he would say such a thing.

"Psh. No." He looked to see if I was serious, but luckily I had been practicing my poker face.

"Oh, well, she loves to dance, she loves to race cars, she loves Harry Potter, she loves kids, she loves basketball, she loves piercings, she loves amusement parks and most of all, she loves to laugh. She does it maniacally when she's driving over the speed limit. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. I just don't like her."

* * *

That doctor that was cute in a stupid way from earlier interrupted me as I was counting the tiles on the ceiling. "Hey! Carla told me to give this to you."

It was one of those ice cream cups that kindergartners get during snack time. Even though I was hungry enough to eat a whole tub of ice cream, I was grateful. "What's your name again?"I knew that he and Chris had been best friends for a while, but I really didn't pay attention to details.

"John Dorian, but around here, they call me JD."I took a bite of my ice cream.

"That's awesome." He smiled at me, ok maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"That's just chocolate swirl, we got about 12 strawberry ones left if you want it." Or not.

"No, not the ice cream. Your name, it's really cute." I swore he blushed.

"Thank you." I decided not to make things awkward.

"So, JD what's wrong with me?" I could see him pondering and I swore that he thought that I meant mentally, but luckily he caught himself.

"Oh, um, you have two broken ribs and your radius is broken which is why it's in a cast. Also your face is pretty scratched up, but it should heal up fine." I swear, if Ray ever get's out of jail, I will kick his ass.

Things were pretty silent after that, but I just snacked on my ice cream. "Can I sign your cast?" He is a tad strange. "Sure." He smiled even wider than before and started to sign.

* * *

"She let you sign her cast? Dude! She broke her leg when she was 16 from a motorcycle crash and I signed her cast while she was sleeping and when she woke up, she beat me with her crutches." I did the math in my head.

"Turk, you were 22." He glared at me.

"She works out, ok. That's beside the point. I think she likes you man." No way. She can't like me, she was just being nice.

"She must like you, you're white." Turk laughed at Carla's statement.

I raised my eyebrow and he nodded. "She's right. Knox loves white chocolate. Damn, I don't think she's ever dated a brotha. She don't know what she's missing." Carla nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the devil, hey Knox."

Since it was the first time I had to properly look at her, I took the opportunity to do so. I liked the fact that she was almost my height. She had these pretty hazel eyes, Carla's skin color and her hair was a russet brown. She looked like the human embodiment of coffee. The only visible piercings I could see on her were nose, eyebrow and multiple ear piercings. She looked very good with the right amount of cleavage showing, leaving enough to the imagination. I realized that for the first time, I wasn't having that stupid hair-blowing-in-the-wind fantasy that I always have about women that I find attractive. Am I ok? This has never happened to me before.

I stopped freaking out when I heard Dr. Cox's voice. "Well, who do we have here?" Was it just me, or did he sound more mean than usual?

"This is my sister Knox. Knox this is Dr. Perry Cox. Hey! That rhymed!" I grinned at his accidental awesomeness and gave him a high five.

"Yeah, it did!" He stared us down and I could see that Knox was very amused with the situation.

"Hey, lovers. Why don't you two just come out of the closet? I promise, we won't judge." I had to prove to Knox that we weren't queer.

"We're not gay." I was surprised to hear the comeback from Knox instead of Dr. Cox.

"Please, have naughty sex on top of a rainbow quilt already so that you aren't leading Carla on Chris, especially when she's pregnant with your kid." She was brave and funny. I like that.

Dr. Cox sized her up in an admiring way. "I adore you." She smiled and I got jealous. He was stealing her from me.

"No, seriously. If I weren't with my witch of an ex- wife, I would attempt to get in your pants, just so I could hear you tell me off." She opened her mouth to flirt back, but Turk interrupted them.

"Please, no sex talk in front of me." Dr. Cox walked off, but looked back before turning the corner. Knox blew him a kiss and I swore I saw him shudder.

* * *

"Knox, this is Laverne. Laverne, this is my sister Knox." I smirked at her. She looked to have a promising character.

"Hi." She smiled at me.

"Hi. So you're related to this bonehead?" I nodded.

"Unfortunately, I have been for 23 years." JD popped up at my side.

"You're 23?" Chris butted into the inquisition.

"Yeah, she is, why?" He was such a big brother.

"Nothin, she looks more mature than 23." His eyes quickly flickered over my body, but not quick enough because Chris caught him.

"I'm right here you know." I scoffed and sauntered off, not knowing where I was going.

* * *

I could tell that he was pissed at me.

"That was so not cool." He was over-reacting.

"I didn't do anything."

"You just checked out my sister in front of me! All hopes of becoming my brother in law just went down the drain. She don't like men lookin at her like that." I couldn't believe how dramatic he was.

"Don't talk to me like I sexually harassed her. I'm not…Todd."

* * *

I wondered the halls looking for Carla and I turned the corner to find JD and Chris, just the people that I was trying to escape from.

"Knox, why would you run off like that?" I looked back at the 25 feet I had walked in the 30 seconds I was gone.

"I didn't..." I guess being a big brother meant that he could interrupt me in the middle of my sentence.

"Never mind that. Have you talked to anybody?" Ok… someone was a little paranoid.

"No, why?" A man wearing green scrubs popped out from behind them and pointed at my boobs.

"I found the twins! Shouldn't those babies be in pediatrics?" He was obviously talking about my breasts. And I thought that I felt violated by JD checking me out.

"Hi, I'm Todd." I didn't want to touch him, so instead I just glared at his outstretched hand.

"Todd, this is my sister Knox." He looked absolutely stunned.

"That can't be your sister." Chris nodded.

"She is my sister." Todd wasn't having it.

"What is she, adopted?" He was absolutely serious and I had to laugh.

"I'm his sister Todd." JD nodded this time, but he still didn't believe us.

"You can't be. You have freckles, light brown hair, light skin, very pretty." I felt sorry for him.

"We're related Todd." He just stood there in the hallway looking stupid as ever.

I turned to Chris with a smug look on my face. "You know he was calling you ugly right?"

He hated not being the cutest one and I loved reminding him that his reign of that title was only six years, while mine was my whole life.

* * *

I had to apologize to her. Other than her attitude, she seemed so innocent.

I sat down next to her at the empty lunch table. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to look you over like a piece of meat."

Her hazel eyes could knock anyone out with a glance. "It's ok. Did Christopher yell at you?" She was so down to earth.

"Yeah, but I deserved it. You're his sister."

"If I'm hot, then I'm hot. So what, there's nothing he can do about it." She licked the barbeque sauce from the side of her hand.

"Ain't that the truth?" I whispered hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

"What?" I gave my attention to my food.

"I didn't say anything." She shrugged and continued eating her burger.

* * *

I scratched the inside of my cast with a pen that I found. "When does this thing come off?"

Carla looked worried at the way I was vigorously attacking the cast. "A month, maybe more if you keep doing that." I put down the pen in defeat.

"Fine. That's not that bad." Of course Chris had to join the conversation.

"I'm not letting you go back to wherever you were. You're moving in with me and Carla until you get back on your feet, no objections." I raised my hand in surrender.

"I'm not objecting. I'll move in. Is it ok that I don't look for a job until my arm heals? Because I've got enough cash to cover my end of the rent for a long time." They both nodded.

"You can start working as soon as you want. As for the rent, you don't have to worry about it." Wow, I didn't know Chris could be this generous.

"I insist." They both replied at the same time.

"No." That was all if took for me to know that they were one of those proud couples.

"At least let me pay for the groceries." I was proud too.

"Deal. So all we have to do is move your stuff down here." I shook my head at my brother.

"Don't worry about it. I can get someone to get it. Besides, I haven't got much stuff. So, where will I be sleeping?" Carla spoke up.

"You can have JD's old room."

I had a very good feeling that I was going to like it here. I was looking forward to taking a break from my life in the fast lane. Literally.


	2. Not on the Same Page

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs, just knox.

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and review!**

I went with everyone to work, just grateful that I was alive, which is something that I never experienced before. I just walked around silently observing everything. I wasn't bored at all. I actually found it fascinating. Before I knew it, lunch rolled around.

"Do you wanna go get lunch?" I started making my way to the cafeteria.

"Sure." He stopped me from going any further.

"No, I meant do you want to go out to lunch? Just you and me." Why was he being so nice to me?

"Sure"

During lunch, he told me about all of these crazy stories of what happened during all of his years of working at Sacred Heart. He filled me in about all the people that worked there. Over all, we had a good time. We were at the hospital parking lot when my smile finally faltered. Chris had a ring on his finger.

"When did that happen?" He hesitated a bit before telling me.

"Knox, we got married in April." I faked my concern and replied as nonchalantly as I could.

"How come I wasn't invited?" I couldn't keep up my facade and I started to tear up a bit.

"To be honest, I didn't think that you would want to come." I was bawling by then.

"Why didn't you think that I wanted to be there for you? Chris! You are my brother!"

"Technically, you didn't miss the wedding. I came late..." I couldn't believe him.

"You were late to your own wedding?!"

"So we had the reception and there was a patient of mine that was a priest and we rushed to the hospital right before our flight for our honeymoon. He married us and nobody witnessed it. At least you're here now. You can be the baby's godmother." I lit up instantly.

"I'm gonna be a godmother, I've got to go celebrate!" I ran through the hospital with joy and I just had to share my excitement with someone. JD was the first one I saw.

* * *

I had just gotten out of lunch and all day I was thinking about Knox, that woman was full of surprises.

"JD!" She ran into my arms. I was kind of caught off guard, so I stumbled a bit; but I held her.

"Guess what?" She looked adorable, like a kid who just opened their first Christmas present. Plus, she was warm.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a godmother!" I smiled at her excitement.

"And hopefully I'll be a godfather." I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten, but I liked it. Our lips barely touched and the Janitor just had to ruin it. The song "Heat of the Moment" was blasting out of the boom box he was carrying on his shoulder. Since when did he carry a boom box?

I really wanted to kiss her, but the irony of the song had startled her.

"Don't tell Chris... Carla!"

She took off running towards her sister in law.

* * *

I liked being in his arms, but that song was telling the truth. Carla was my only way out of this awkward situation.

"Carla!" She looked confused.

"Did I just see you and Bambi hugging?" Was she high?

"Who's Bambi?"

"JD." I waved it off.

"Yeah, but it was just a hug. I'm glad you chose me to be the godmother." She looked pissed and I'm tellin you, nothing is scarier than a pregnant woman.

"He just told you? Come with me." As if I had the choice, she grabbed my wrist in an iron grip. I wonder if women get stronger when they're pregnant.

We walked to the room where the doctors and nurses came to relax and surely enough, there was Christopher.

"Turk, how come you never told her when I asked you to?" Instantly he came up with a lie.

"I forgot?"

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell your sister out of all people?" Carla could just see the tension between us and decided to leave.

"Knox, I didn't forget to tell you about the wedding or the baby. I didn't tell you because I didn't think that you'd care. I was going to tell you about the baby and if I told you that, there would be no way to avoid telling you about the wedding. I realize that I started this chain of lies and I'm sorry."

I had forgiven Chris for his lack of interest in me. After all, I had been a bitch my whole life, but I think the accident had changed me. Plus, there's not much a girl can say no to after some Coldstone, back scratching and a good laugh. I was grateful to have a brother like Christopher.

I was confused about JD. He was like a magnet and I was so attracted to him. It was insane. All of my past boyfriends have been kinetic only. Sure, I've only really known JD for a week now, but he seems like the sensitive type. That's very new to me. All of my male friends and family members have always been tough. The environment that I lived in didn't allow me to be around sweet guys. Not after high school anyways.

JD and I have been distant ever since that awkward moment a couple of days ago. He's good at ignoring people, but I'm not because I'm not because I've been staring at him non-stop.

* * *

"Is she still staring at me?" I leaned against the nurse's station with my back turned to her, talking to Ted.

"Oh yeah." I nodded as if we were having a vital conversation.

"Good."

* * *

I don't know what I did to him, maybe I was too forward.

"Hmm. I see you're checking out JD." I turned to the chipmunk faced Elliot Reid.

"Excuse me?" For some reason, I just did not like her.

"I just wanted you to know that he's the sloppy seconds of yours truly." I wanted to gag.

* * *

"Do you know by any chance why Knox is being so quiet lately? I know my sister and my sister is not shy." I knew exactly why, but I wasn't going to tell Turk.

"I have no idea." I wanted to get off this topic ASAP.

"If it weren't for her arm, she'd probably be throwing a party on the roof right now. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I DON'T KNOW OK!"

I know I had no reason to yell at Chocolate Bear like that, but he made me feel guilty. I needed to take a break.

* * *

The feeling of wind blowing through my hair has never failed to be my thinking element. After a while, I decided to lay down on the rooftop and watch the clouds pass by. My eyes were closed as someone chose to join my silently. The wind wasn't blowing my way anymore, so I gave up my charade and opened my eyes. It was JD.

"Hi, Knox." He sounded forced.

"Hello Johnathan." He winced as I said his full name.

"I guess I deserved that." Ok, now I'm really confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm sorry about this whole situation and then ignoring you. Turk's worried." I just had to laugh.

"Chris is worried because he's never seen his baby sister in such an odd state before. I get timid when I'm emotionally concerned. Not a lot of people know that. As for you, don't feel sorry for something that didn't happen and probably never will. Kudos to you, for not leading me on."


	3. Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs, if I did it would still be on.

**~ means that JD's having one of those dream sequences ok. I'll even put it in italics to make it more obvious.**

It was about time to get my cast off and Carla was nearing her due date.

"Are you ready to get your cast off?" I looked my brother dead in the eye, trying to contemplate an answer.

JD was my doctor and he was going to be the one to take my cast off. We never really talked since that day on the rooftop. Just small talk and awkward glances. I've decided not to go to the hospital as often either. When I did, I was usually reading a book or meeting my brother's patients. I had no idea what to think about JD. I guess, I just didn't. There was no room for my car at Carla and Chris's, so I was planning on asking JD if I could keep it at his place.

"Sure."

JD was quietly, but professionally removing my cast. I was disturbed by his ability to keep cool in the strangest of situations.

"JD, I wanted to know if I could keep my car at your place. It's fixed, but it's still at the shop because I have nowhere to keep it. You don't have to if you don't want to, but It's just that you're the only one that I trust and I can only keep it there for another week." I looked at him pleadingly.

"It's fine." I almost squealed.

"Really?" He was done unwrapping the cast by then. My arm was disgustingly pale and skinny. Hell, I bet it even smelled funny too.

"Yeah, sure." My face lit up.

"You can even drive it whenever you want." I finally got a smile from him.

"Don't you trust Ted?" I nodded.

"With all my heart, but I think his mom would freak out if she saw a transformer in her garage." He suddenly got extremely giddy.

"You have a sixteen wheeler?!" I shook my head.

"No, not Optimus Prime. Bumblebee."

JD had driven me to the car shop on his Sasha.

"I like Sasha. How about we trade. I could use Sasha for groceries and you could use Bumblebee for going to work. As long as I get to see my baby every day. I've missed him."

* * *

For a minute, I thought she was talking about me.

"Yeah, that's cool."

We had walked into the car shop in silence.

"Did you notice that you look really odd wearing scrubs in a car shop?" Did she have to be so obvious?

"Thanks, as if the big muscles and tattoos didn't intimidate me." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. Oh look, It's Ronnie! What up Ronald!" We walked up to the chubby, scruffy red head dubbed Ronnie.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Knox smiled at his statement.

"Sorry, old habit. Ronnie, JD and vice versa. JD, Ronnie and I go way back."

_~Grown up Knox and Ronnie dressed as babies sitting in a playpen together with building blocks and nursery music playing in the background.~_

"Is this your new tool?" I glared at Ronnie as I snapped out of my daydream.

"No, JD and I just properly met a month ago." Ronnie led us to the back where the car was. He took the sheet off of it and my eyes went wide. It was a sweet ride.

"Well, here's your Bumblebee." I felt uncomfortable as Knox hugged Ronnie. She would prefer my nice arms around her than those meat hooks.

"Thank you so much Ronnie, what's the price?" He raised his eyebrows and I thought the worst.

"She's not interested!" They both looked at me with confused expressions.

"What I was going to say before I was irrelevantly interrupted, was that your brother already paid for it." She looked relieved as Ronnie gave her the keys.

"Why don't you ride with me on Sasha and later on, Turk can take Bee to my place?" She nodded and pocketed the keys.

Phew, that was a close call. I hit two birds with one stone with that one. She doesn't get to see my house and I get to be close to her again on Sasha.

"Hey, that was a red light!"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that I'm not drag racing." Despite her chaotic driving, I couldn't help, but to smell her hair. It was whipping around my face and it smelled like strawberries. She was really warm and her waist was really skinny.

"JD, we're here. You can stop cuddling me." I opened my eyes to see that we were parked in the Hospital Parking lot.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Hey Ted, can you get your hands on an application for me?" He smiled his rare toothy smile.

"Of course, you're my favorite person in the hospital, besides Carla of course."

"And I thought it was Bob Kelso." I started cracking up. I hated Bob as much as the next person. Ted's smile wilted and it was replaced with a serious look.

"Don't joke like that." I stopped laughing instantly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I could definitely get an application for you."

* * *

"Why are you so giddy?" I stood by their usual lunch table trying to hide a smile from my brother.

"I have a job interview today." Everyone, but Elliot was happy for me.

"Good for you." I smiled at Carla.

"Hence the nice clothing." Of course JD would be the one to comment on my attire.

"Well, I hope you get the job." I wasn't expecting Elliot to say that.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you come eat lunch with us? You shouldn't go to an interview on an empty stomach." Carla was always looking after me.

"Guys, this table only has four seats." I nodded at Elliot.

"She's right, plus the interview's not until six. I can eat later." JD spoke up first.

"Well, Elliot's got places to be." He pushed her out of the seat next to him and patted it.

"We insist." I sat down with my crazy friends, not having much of a choice.

"So where will you be working?" I shook my head at Carla as I nibbled on JD's fries.

"I can't tell you that." Chris decided to back me up on that.

"Baby, she doesn't want to tell you because there's a possibility that she might not get it. Right Knox?" I shook my head again.

"Nope. I'm very confident that I'll get this job. Right Ted?" I asked him as he passed by.

"That's right! She's got this one in the bag."

* * *

What job could she possibly be getting? Why would she confide in Ted and not me? All I know is that Elliot's been acting weird lately.

"Why have you been acting so strange lately?" She turned around to face me.

"For once in my life, I wouldn't classify myself as strange, just happy." She did have a very positive attitude.

"About what?"

"Ever since Knox came, nobody ever wants to talk to me anymore. Now they all swarm around her for advice. She doesn't even work here! Don't they see the visitors tag on her chest? Once she gets her job, she'll be gone and balance will be restored." So that's why. This is just a power struggle to her.

"Would you stop being jealous." Besides breaking up with her, that had to be the meanest thing I ever did to Elliot.

* * *

_~Knox dancing erotically on a strip pole directly in front of me in a matching pink lingerie set.~_

"You're going to be a stripper aren't you?" She leaned on the counter and gave me a side glance.

"Do you really think I'd make a good stripper?"

_~Knox taking off her top and throwing it at me."~_

"Incredible, please don't take what I'm saying into consideration. Turk would kill me if I was your motivation." She laughed at me.

"Don't worry, I don't like taking my clothes off in front of people." She sounded so insecure, I know I should've left it alone, but I wanted to know why.

"Why not?" I looked her over and her body was gorgeous. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I'm just not comfortable with taking my top off in front of strangers." I knew I had stepped over a personal boundary of hers.

* * *

I hadn't seen Knox all day. Maybe she got her new job already.

Elliot walked past interrupting my thoughts. "Today is going to be a good day."

I was really bummed out that Knox wasn't going to be around as much, until we all spotted her in the lunch room.

"What are you doing here in scrubs?" I was so elated to see her and it showed.

"I work here now." She smiled at Turk, Elliot, Carla and me. I faced Elliot as Carla and Turk congratulated Knox.

"A very good day indeed." She stalked off fuming, but I didn't care. I was just happy that Knox was still here.

We all sat down with our lunches and Turk was the first one to start asking questions.

"So, how'd you get the job?" She looked so cute in her pink scrubs with butterflies on them.

"Ted helped me out. First Bob was giving me a hard time, but..." Turk cut her off.

"Don't tell me you didn't!" She nodded and smiled.

"I did." Carla and I both questioned them.

"What?" Knox and Turk stopped their sibling chatter and faced us.

"I had to get a little foul mouthed." Carla and I gasped.

"You yelled at Kelso?" She took the words right out of my mouth.

"A little bit, but he said that he liked my attitude. That's why he hired me. Does anyone know why he calls me Ms. Turkelton?" Turk answered her.

"He thinks that's our last name." I chimed in with a question that I've been dying to ask her.

"Isn't it weird that calling your brother by the last name you both share?" She nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" Turk shook his head.

"Well I think it's weird that you still have part of your childhood nickname, Hard Knox." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why'd they call you Hard Knox?" Turk answered for her.

"Don't ever get punched by her." She hit him in the arm and held up her name tag.

"Shut up. Check this out. I even got them to put Knox in parentheses on my name tag." That had to be the coolest thing ever.

"No way." Turk agreed.

"That is so awesome." Carla asked a question that we all forgot about.

"So where do you work exactly?" She perked up at the question.

"I'm a nurse in pediatrics." We all held back laughter because we all knew that working with children was the hardest job of all.

"I know what you're all thinking, she's never gonna come out alive! Don't worry about it. I'm great with kids."

* * *

A brunette lady barged into the hospital with a little blonde boy in her arms. "Excuse me! Hey Nurse! My baby has a cold!"

"Well first of all my name is..." She didn't jet me finish.

"I don't care, just permanently stop my son from producing snot." She put the boy in my arms and walked out of the building just as fast as she came in.

I tried asking for his name, but he just kept crying. "Does anyone know who's baby this is?" Dr. Cox stopped me and reached for the kid.

"That's my baby." I gave him to him as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry, but some aging evil woman just dropped him off without telling me anything." He laughed at what I said and kissed the top of his son's head to make him stop crying.

"That would be Jordan. My ex-wife. My son's name is Jack, he's three. Just try not to kill him." He put him back in my arms and stalked off.

Eventually I got Jack to stop crying and crushed up some kids tylenol in his juice to make him feel better. He was a real sweetheart considering who his parents were. I found Dr. Cox in the break room and handed him his kid.

"Sorry for dumping him on you for the day. Jordan was really busy." He ran his hand through Jack's hair.

"No big deal. It was fun."

* * *

JD and I were walking to the parking lot together after work was over.

"I heard you had to deal with Jack." I nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet."

"I know, he's like the spawn of Satan. Did you just say sweet?"

"Goodnight JD." I kissed him on the lips, not caring about the consequences.

He stood there, eyes closed savoring the feeling. It wasn't until I walked off that he said something.

"Don't you want to take Sasha?" I turned around to face him and walked backwards.

"I feel like walking. Don't worry about it. The Janitor thinks it's mine."


	4. If You Seek Than You Shall Find

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs, just Knox.

**Here comes the romance. Sort of.  
**

I noticed the lack of dolls in the pediatrics ward, so I started a donation for children's toys. It's for kids that are scared of going into surgery. This way, they can have a doll to hold onto and they can keep it afterwards.

"Why are you pushing around a Hospital laundry basket?" I pointed to the sign on the side of the kart for my mentally inadequate brother.

"Oh, I don't have any." I glared at him.

"I could go get some." I liked that answer better.

* * *

"That would be nice."

"Todd, do have any toys to give away?" I immediately regretted asking him that.

"I've got a toy right here for you." He pointed to his crotch and I slapped him.

"Stop it."

* * *

I went to Ted's office to ask him for some.

"Ted, I know you have some Teddy Bears, give 'em up." He shook his head.

"I don't wanna." I knew how to make him crack.

"The day you come up with a plan to kill Kelso, I won't try to talk you out of it." He grinned at me.

"Deal." He pulled out a box from behind his desk and dumped about 30 stuffed animals into my basket.

"Thank you Ted." I just hope that he never does such a thing.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Well I was gonna give this stuffed lion to my nephew, but I guess you can have it."

"Thank you Laverne. , I know you have something to give up." He shook his head honestly.

"I've got nothing Ariel." I opened my mouth to ask him, but he beat me to it.

"I've decided to go with the Disney princess theme with you." I shrugged.

"Ok." He patted me on the shoulder.

"I'll get you something."

Keith walked up to me after Dr. Cox walked away.

"I heard about your donation yesterday. I thought it was really sweet. I found these in Elliot's closet." He had about six of them.

"Thank you Keith." He smiled at me.

"You're welcome." Elliot marched up behind him.

"Keith! What are you doing? That was my favorite doll." He pulled her away to get coffee.

"Come on Elliot." She was still glaring at me.

"Hey girl, look what I got." Chris held up a little monkey.

"Thank you Chris." He hugged me.

"I gotta go, enjoy your stuffed animals." I lit up as soon as I saw JD.

"Hey JD." He kissed me the same way I kissed him yesterday. Sweet and unexpected.

"Damn, you taste like coffee."

He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"Don't be, I love the taste of coffee." I pulled him back to me and we continued making out. He was the one to pull away.

"I got this for you." It was a cute panda bear.

"Thank you."

"No, don't put it in your laundry bin. It's especially for you." I smirked at him.

"JD, if you're trying to ask me out..." His demeanor completely changed.

"No, I just bought you a Panda bear, nothing else. We never even kissed." He walked away without even letting me say anything.

"I was going to say yes."

"Ms. Turkleton! What exactly are you doing?" I rolled my eyes at the chief of Medicine.

"Don't worry Bob. It doesn't cost a dime of the hospital's money." He smiled instantly and his concern just melted away.

"Good." He walked away and I could only wonder how heartless of a man he really was.

"Head's up Tink!" Dr. Cox tried to make a basket with a stuffed lion, but it hit me in the head instead.

"Ouch." I rubbed the spot where I was hit and picked the stuffed lion off the linoleum floor and put it in the basket.

"What's wrong with you princess?" I shrugged at his genuine inquiry.

"I feel like I'm in high school all over again." He raised an eyebrow at my confession.

"So who's the heartbreak kid?" I hesitated before answering.

"JD." He whistled really loudly which freaked me out, but others didn't seem to care or notice.

"Now you stop it right there Missy! That's uncharted territory. You can't go there." I knew he didn't like JD, but why didn't he want me to date him?

"Why not?" He started walking him and I followed, just dying to know the answer.

"Boys like him, don't deserve girls like you." He is so confusing.

"What are you trying to say Perry?" He gave me a side glance, but let the informality slide.

"You're a sweetheart. You're willing to rip your heart out for whoever rubs you the right way. JD is an idiot. He'll ruin you without even knowing it. The fall of that relationship would be the cause of many. I guess what I'm trying to say is, look down before you fall. Make sure there's somebody down there to catch you."

* * *

Perry was right. JD didn't know what he was doing. He was clueless.

"JD! I think you should take Sasha back." He looked startled as confronted him.

"If this is about what happened earlier, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to ask you out, but I was still afraid of your answer." I shook my head at what he was saying.

"You're not afraid of rejection." He seemed pissed off that I was stating a simple fact about him.

"How the hell would you know?" What a douchebag.

"JD, don't talk to me like that. I just always thought of you as this really brave guy that I could look up to." I know that I don't know him that well, but that was just the vibe I got from him.

"Why don't you come join the rest of us in reality? Everyone's afraid of something." He was getting off topic, but I had to get to the bottom of things.

"It's not even about that. Why are you so obsessed with the present? Don't you ever think about the future? I have lists of names for my unborn children. I know exactly what my wedding dress looks like. I'm just trying to say, time is nothing to be afraid of." He looked me dead in the eyes and said the most pessimistic thing I ever heard anyone say.

"Yeah? Well, tomorrow isn't promised today. Out of all people, **I** should know that."


End file.
